


Pictures of a lifetime together

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Children, Death from Old Age, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Living a life, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Reminizing, Sadness and Longing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Isak was sitting in his rocking chair in the living room, it was dark and snowing outside, the fire was making shadows around the room. He was clutching a large green and blue photo album in his lap and a cup of chocolate was ready beside him on the small table. His fingers were shaking a bit, a mixture of deep emotions and old age running through him. He was 83 years old and had just lost the love of his life.





	Pictures of a lifetime together

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the saying that a picture says more than 1000 words and then this happened. This is my first ever fic and English is not my first language, so please bear with me.  
> * Amanda Price is the Norwegian equivalent of the Oscars and Bafta  
> * VG is one of the largest national newspapers in Norway

Isak was sitting in his rocking chair in the living room, it was dark and snowing outside, the fire was making shadows around the room. He was clutching a large green and blue photo album in his lap and a cup of chocolate was ready beside him on the small table. His fingers were shaking a bit, a mixture of deep emotions and old age running through him. He was 83 years old and had just lost the love of his life. His soul mate. His moon, stars and everything. His heart ached with sorrow. 3 days without Even. Three long, horrible days without his laughter, touch and funny remarks. 3 days.

The album was full of pictures from a lifetime together and Isak had not been able to look at it before tonight. Although his mind was full of memories it was this album that showed their life, the love, the struggles, laughter, tears and travel. Even had once said that a picture says more than a 1000 words. It meant that the album was like a novel of their love. It was one of his most prized possessions, and he had a strange feeling that this would be the last time looking at the pictures so he would take his time. Cherish the memories.

  
The first pictures were copied from Instagram and showed their first months together. Isak remembered the feelings so well. Being curious about the other, scared of his feelings, scared of having feelings for a boy, all the drama, Sonja, the wonderful night at Plaza with a horrible ending. A wave of emotions hit his stomach and clenched his heart with longing, before a quiet laughter slipped from him when he watched the picture of Even playing Fifa. How he had hating losing the game, how their banter already made it feel like he had known Even forever. How it all had ended with Even tickling his stomach and peppering him with kisses.

  
He turned the page and the next pictures were of all their friends. Christmas parties, birthday parties, Eid- parties and eventually engagement parties, stag parties and weddings. All the love and happiness his friends had experienced. How lucky they were.

William and Noora studied at UiO, had three kids and eventually god married. They were still alive and Isak had talked to them yesterday. Noora, the ever-caring Noora, had asked Isak if he was eating and had promised him to bring some food on Saturday. Isak smiled fondly at the thought.

Vilde and Magnus were together for many years before they broke up. No one actually understood why and they both surprisingly enough did not want to talk about it. Isak was smiling at the thought. Although it was sad that they broke up it was a little bit funny that Magnus who always told them everything and asked about EVERYTHING did not want to talk about this. He had travelled the world and stayed in Denmark for some years before he came home to Oslo. Isak would never admit it but he missed Magnus a lot when he was gone. Then at Chris` wedding, some old sparks did fly, and they got back together on the dance floor. Isak smiled when thinking about the dancing pair. Kissing on the dance floor. He guessed the old saying was right, sometimes you have to let people go and if it is meant to be, they will always come back to you.

  
He put the album down for a bit and started to move out of the rocking chair. He was feeling a bit hungry and started walking slowly to the kitchen. His body ached and most of it actually hurt. Hurt by old age and living a long and active life. His sappy side made him think that his body also hurt because it missed Even. Missed him holding his hand and stroking his back gently. Living together for so many years had made them very dependent on each other in every way.

Reaching the kitchen, he opened the fridge and tried to look for something he actually wanted to eat. He looked through the fridge and suddenly he spotted a yellow stick it note behind some jar of jams. He moved the jar and what he saw made his heart clench and eyes teary. The note had Even`s hand writing and it was covering an omelette. Even`s lovely and rather funny hand writing made him soft everywhere. He missed him so much that it was not bearable. It was too much.

He took out and the plate and sank down on the floor. The omelette was probably the last thing Even made for him and he was not sure he should eat it. Most likely 4 days old and maybe starting to get old. The note had a little drawing of Even and Isak hand in hand and Even had written; “I have loved you since the first day I saw you and spending my life with you has been my greatest joy. I will always love you, in every universe and beyond” It had 21 little hearts spread around. Such a sweet gesture, so typically Even. He had done that many times before when he travelled on business or were away filming. Isak loved it, had always loved it. And now. A last note from his man. It was too much. Isak sat on the floor for quite a while and cried his heart out. He did not think he had any tears left but the note had made him lose it. After a while, he eat the omelette. Did not care if it would make him sick. Did not care about anything besides the fact that Even actually had made his heart swoon and fed his stomach one more time. Like he had done thousands of times in their time together.

  
After a while, he went back to the rocking chair and went on with his reminiscing. The next page showed Even graduating from UiO with his master of film. Isak had been so proud of his boyfriend. Knew how much Even had worked, how much stress and negative thoughts the degree had put him through. Nevertheless, he had worked through it like a champion and Isak had been at his side each day with his support and calm words.

Even`s parents had been beaming with pride and all the boys had bought a camera for him as a graduation present. Even smiled so much that his eyes disappeared and Isak felt a tear of happiness on his cheek. Even had kissed Isak with so much love in his eyes that Isak’s heart almost burst out of his chest. Someone had actually taken a picture of this and it was both in the album and hanging on the wall. Isak loved that picture so much. It showed everything they felt for each other, it almost came out of the picture.

Even had worked many years making documentaries, making commercials and music videos. Isak loved all of them and bragged about it to everyone, did not care that the boys laughed and rolled their eyes. He was proud of his man and telling people about his brilliant man was one of his favourite thing. His favourite though, would always be the film Even made for his 18th birthday. “The boy who could not hold his breath under water” It still made Isak cry.

One of his documentaries about children changing their gender had won him an “Amanda price” *, and being with Even at the award show had been such a fantastic experience. His man, his beautiful and smart Even, had talked to all the film people and Isak had just watched him. In awe, with love and in admiration. It had also made him horny as hell. Isak smiled and chuckled a bit while thinking about dragging Even to the men’s toilet with a wink and a smirk. Even had laughed with love and fucked Isak`s brains out while whispering dirty words in his ears. The picture in VG* had been taken 2 minutes after they laughingly had walked out of the toilet. Their faces were flushed and Isak`s shirt was somewhat crinkled. They had looked at each other and felt like top of the world. Even`s acceptance speech had been lovely, Isak cried a lot and Even dedicated the price to all the boys and girls who got to love the one they wanted.

After a couple of years, he had made a documentary about being bipolar. It was a beautiful and personal peace of filmmaking, and showed all the sides of being bipolar. Isak had cried the whole documentary before making love to Even for hours after. His heart was so full of emotions that he was not able to convey how he felt so he had to show him with his body. Even won many awards for it but the greatest achievement was winning an Oscar. Being in Los Angeles among all the stars and buzz had been a surreal experience. Isak had been so nervous, so proud and so very happy for his Even. He loved the success Even had gotten and all the praise the received. In his acceptance speech, he had talked about Isak and how much it meant to have someone like Isak in his life. How his support and love had made Even believe in himself. Later that evening, Baz Luhrmann had walked over to talk with Even and Isak was not sure if it was that or winning an Oscar that made Even happier. Luhrmann had praised Even, Even beamed like the sun and they talked movies for 2 hours. Isak did not mind. He loved watching Even talking about movies. Always had. He took a picture of them and looking at the picture made Isak miss Even talking about movies.

  
Turning the page around made Isak look at himself as a graduate of UiO medical school beaming to Even who had taken the picture. The picture next to it was of him and Even. Even with his arm around Isak`s shoulder looking at him with admiration and love. Isak was beaming. Just beaming.

He had worked hard his last year at Nissen and had made it straight into medical school. Studying and learning about the body had been a great experience and he had loved every minute of it. He had gotten a job at Ullevål Hospital and specialised in emergency medicine after some years. He had worked a couple of years with Doctors without Borders`; it was very hard but challenging and taught him a lot about being a doctor. Even had been with him on some of the trips, making documentaries and holding Isak`s hand when he lost a patient. Isak would never forget the first time Even assisted him with a birth, Isak needed an extra pair of hands and everyone else was occupied. Even did everything Isak told him to do, and got to hold the baby when she was 2 minutes into the world. The look of love, admiration and awe made Isak fall in love with Even again. He did not think it was possible but a lifetime together made him fall in love repeatedly with his beautiful man.

  
Turning the page again made Isak sigh. The picture in front of him was of Even being depressed. He had been under his duvet for 4 days and Isak could not do anything to make it better. He knew that Even needed him to just be there when he was depressed, but it still made him sad not being able to do something. Although they lived a quiet stable life with studies, work, travel, sleep, regular meals and working out the high and lows would occur from time to time. Like they always would.

When becoming a doctor Even had made Isak promise that he would not treat Even as a patient. That he still had to treat Even as his boyfriend. And he kept his promise. They had made it through episodes when they were 18 and 20, and they still made it when they were 38 and 40, and 68 and 70. Still taking it minute by minute when Even needed it to and Isak just being there. It was hard, god damn hard, but it was worth it.

10 minutes before the picture was taken Even had cried into Isak`s chest and apologized for being depressed and a failure. He had told Isak to leave him and that Isak was better off without him. Isak was used to the words but they always made him terribly sad. So he found the camera from Even`s graduation and took a picture of Even. Even turned his head but it was too late. When the picture was developed, Isak turned it to Even and forced him to look at it. His eyes were puffy from crying, his hair a mess and the spots had broken out everywhere. Still the most beautiful man Isak had even seen. So he told Even to look at how beautiful he was. Told him how much he loved him; how he loved their life together and that he would never leave Even. That his life would be nothing without him, that he was not a failure, that he was loved and never alone. Even had cried into Isak`s hair and Isak had whispered sweet nothings to Even. It was a part of their life, those days as well. It was hard but always worth it.

  
As their life together was full of emotions and swinging from the highs and lows, looking at the album was also a roller coaster for an old soul. The next picture was one of Isak`s absolute favourites. It was from their wedding day and he remembered thinking that Even had never looked more handsome. Tall that he was, megawatt smile on 1000 and a dark blue tuxedo wrapping around him as if he was born with it.

It was a beautiful spring day filled with love and happiness. They were surrounded by all their loved ones, even Isak`s parents were there. They had taken baby steps working on their relationship, much of it had to do with Even gently pushing Isak. They would never be close but they talked and met for dinner from time to time. Isak was ok with that.

The picture was of Even and Isak kissing just after saying their I do`s. He still could not believe that they actually made it through their vows; they had the entire wedding party in tears after two lines but managed to get through them. Everyone knew how desperate in love they were, how dependent they were of each other and how much they made each other laugh. However, their softness and tenderness were somewhat hidden and private; they kept it mostly to themselves. But it came out through their vows, and to Isak`s surprise he was not shy or embarrassed about it. He loved standing in front of everyone he cared about and telling Even how much he loved him and what made him love Even so much.

Everyone thought that Even had proposed. After all, he was the romantic all out of them. But it was actually Isak who proposed a cold January evening with snow filling up their small balcony. He suspected that Even was planning to do it himself, probably making some grand plans in accordance with the greatest romantic movies of all time. And it was not that Isak would not have loved that but he wanted to do it. He wanted Even to know all the things that made Isak love him.

So he cleaned the apartment, folded clothes and put them away, did the dishes and changed the sheets. He wanted it to be nice for Even when he came home from work, and he was so nervous that he needed to do something with his hands. He put on a nice shirt and sat on their bed on the big blue and green cover. He had to propose in their bed. Just had to. The bed where they laughed, loved, cried, watched Netflix, were ill, talked about everything, whispered secrets and held each other. The bed was their harbour in the storms, their safe place and their home within a home. They slept, cuddled and moved their bodies in perfect sync. Moaned with lust and cried of happiness. It had to be the bed.

So when Even came home late that evening from a long day of filming Isak was waiting in their bed with a huge smile on his face. Even smiled at his boyfriend looking flushed and a mixture of shy and bold. That mixture that always made Even smile and horny. Most horny to be honest. So he sat down on the bed when Isak asked him to and ate the salad that Isak gave him. Isak just watched him and smiled. Smiled and smiled. And Even`s heart made funny jumps inside his chest. When he was finished Isak took his hands gently and caressed them the way only he could. He smiled shyly and said that he wanted to tell him something and that Even could not say anything before he was done. Even smiled and almost started crying. He had a feeling where this was going.

Isak then told him 100 reasons why he loved him, wanted to be with him for the rest for his life and why Even made him incredibly happy. It was lovely, funny and heart-warming reasons. Some of them were somewhat dirty and very sexy. They ranged from how Even made Isak feel when he held his hand, how he loved the feeling when Even moved inside him and made him feel wanted, to making Isak laugh and saving him. Even started crying after number 3 and balling at number 50, hardly keeping it together when Isak finished and asked Even if he wanted to marry him. Even managed to sob out a yes before he cried even more. They kissed, sloppy and wet and just held each other for a long time. That night they made love for hours and hours. Their bodies could not get enough of each other.

Isak blushed at the thought rocking slowly in his rocking chair caressing the picture. Isak loved having sex with Even, he loved everything about his body and how he made Isak feel. Loved how their bodies moved together, without shame or holding anything back. He loved the love making for hours, loved the morning blowjobs in the shower, the quick hand jobs at parties and he loved when Even fucked him roughly whispering dirty words to him. He loved coming with Even inside him. He loved their moans and how well they knew each other’s bodies.

But that night. That night they made love like nothing before. They licked and kissed each other for hours, touching, smelling, loving and sucking. They made each other come again and again, whispering words of love and joy. Whispering how lucky they were to have each other, to be able to make love to each other. After a couple of hours, they collapsed in each other arms, fully satisfied and with hearts full.

They slept for hours, and when they woke up Even whispered 100 reasons why he loved Isak in his ears. And they cried some more.

  
Isak wiped away a couple of tears before turning the page finding the picture of him and Jonas and Jonas` wedding laughing their hearts out. Isak was his best man and he remembered that they had joked about sex toys and wedding nights just when Even had taken that picture.

It was a beautiful wedding and a beautiful night. They danced, laughed, held speeches and sang. Even and Isak were slow dancing at the floor while whispering loving words to each other, Isak looking at the man of his life while looking at Jonas dancing with Eva, the love of his life. Isak was incredibly happy for them, and the fact that they had found back to each other. They needed the time apart and were better for each other for it. They looked lovely together swinging each other on the dance floor. Suddenly Jonas looked straight at Isak and smiled lovingly to him. Isak was so happy he had Jonas in his life, he was a fantastic friend. Isak mouthed that he loved him and Jonas mouthed it back before he kissed Eva.

Madhi was also dancing with his pregnant wife and Yousef was swinging a beautiful Sana around. Isak loved looking at them when they thought no one was watching. They were so kind and sweet around each other, so loving and supporting, even though they hid it from most people. They were a very private couple but no one who saw them together could doubt how much they loved each other.

Isak laughed aloud when his eyes caught the next picture. It was Eskild lifting Linn above his head probably trying to look like Dirty Dancing knowing them. Lovely and caring Eskild. Who had been a parent for Isak and made him a home when he could not be with his parents. Eskild who had taught him about love, friendship and being himself. Eskild always said that it was Even who helped Isak and made him less grumpy and less scared. And that was true, but Eskild had also been a small part of that. By taking him in and giving him a home, he had made Isak less afraid and made him start accepting himself. Isak would always be grateful for that and he told Eskild about it in a very emotional speech that surprised all at Eskild`s 30th birthday party. Eskild cried and they hugged for a long time. He missed Eskild, who had died 6 years ago.

  
The next picture was of him and Jonas and was taken during the worst week of his life. Jonas was trying to smile but Isak just looked terrible with red eyes, huge bags under his eyes and greasy hair. He had stayed for a week at Jonas and Eva, laying under a blanket in their guest room, barely sleeping cause me missed Even so much. He was 100 times more grumpy than normal and took a sick leave from work after his boss over heard him telling a pregnant woman complaining about back pain that she should just be happy to be pregnant at all. It was definitely not his proudest moment and he felt terrible about it. Even stayed at his parents and they did not speak at all for 8 days, and it was just horrible.

  
It had started with nothing at all really. They had been sitting on the coach a Saturday afternoon watching a movie about baby animals when Even suddenly had started to talk about whether or not they should have babies. It had always been a kind of abstract idea, since having a baby for them meant a lot more practical work than for example Jonas and Eva. Still they had talked about it from time to time but just like something in the future. However, this time Even was serious, and had said that he really wanted to have a baby with Isak, to extend their family. Isak remembered how much he had loved Even just then, how fast his heart had been beating and how Even`s eyes had sparkled like diamonds. They had talked about it for a long time and Even had said that he wanted a surrogate with the use of Isak`s sperm. Because the baby should look like Isak, and Isak had said that the baby should look like Even. It had turned into a mixture of tickling, giggles, soft kisses and love.

After a while and with red checks after all the laughter, Even had turned serious and said that he really did not want them to use his sperm. He did not want their baby to have the possibility to be like him. Did not want their baby to have the slightest change to have his troubled mind. Isak had tried to say that his mind was beautiful and that the chance was rather small for that to happen. Rather small was too much for Even, he did not wish that on his child. Isak said that he understood that but there was also a chance that the baby might inherit some bad genes from his side. Even had shouted that there was nothing called bad genes, and a DOCTOR should know that! Then it just escalated from there. Isak had shouted back that having children was always a risk, you never know what`s going to happen and that an accident can happen at any moment. They had been screaming at each other for several minutes about living in the now and not knowing what the future would bring. It just did not stop.

Suddenly they had been shouting about the dishwasher and doing laundry before Isak being in a boiling and very frustrating state of mind had shouted that Even should have just stayed with Sonja and the baby making would have been easy. Even had shouted back that maybe that actually would have been for the best since babies was all he ever thought about, giving Isak a look that he actually did not manage to read. For the first time ever. Then they had just looked at each other. There were no more words. The air had gone out of them and there was an eerie silence in the apartment. After a while Even said that he did not want to look at Isak just now and that he would go home to his parents. Isak just let him go. Did not have the words to make him stay just then.

He sat on the coach for hours thinking about what had just happened, and missed Even after 30 minutes. Tossed and turned all night because he could not sleep without Even. Everything smelled like Even and the bed felt wrong without him. The next morning he called Jonas and asked if he could stay over there. He just could not stay in the apartment without Even.

He thought about calling Even every other minute. But something inside him told him that Even probably needed a couple of days away from him, although it hurt like hell he could not stop thinking about how hurt Even had looked when Isak brought up Sonja. It was horrible being without him, he missed his touch and kisses and cursed himself for being so stupid.

The second night he got a text message from Even that said: “Good night, my love, sleep well. I know you do not sleep well without me telling you this” Isak cried for an hour thinking about how lucky he was to be loved like that, and how dependant he was of Even. He got the same text message every night, and nothing else. After one week he went home again, could not mope around at Jonas and Eva anymore, and secretly they were a little happy. They loved him but he was a pain in the ass when he was grumpy.

Isak would never forget the feeling of walking into the apartment finding Even standing in the kitchen. They had looked at each other for 5 seconds before jumping in each other arms like in one of Even`s favourite movies, before kissing, crying and apologizing. They had talked for hours and finally decided to try to adopt, there were many children in need of a loving home. Isak was chuckling while looking at the last picture of the page. It was of him and Even after settling all future semen debates in bed. Yes, the picture was right after and it still made Isak smile after all these years.

  
Turning the page two beautiful babies were looking back at him. The two other loves of his life that they were so lucky to adopt when they were just 2 weeks old. He caressed the picture softly and smiled while thinking back to the day when they had brought home their twins. A boy and a girl, small bundle of joys. They called them Mio and Ronja, and life was not the same after that.

It was messy, lovely, playful, hard, loving and full of laughter. Their twins grew and made friends, being a parent was one of Isak`s greatest joys and he loved every minute of it. Even the ones that were full of chicken pots and screaming. He loved being a parent with Even. Loved watching the man of his life reading for their children. Telling magical stories and making them laugh. Isak looked through the next pages watching his children grow up, first day at school, playing, traveling, finishing school and getting married.

Ronja had married a lovely man called Håkon and they had five children. Mio had come home one day holding Maria`s hand, who were the oldest daughter of Jonas and Eva, and had proudly announced that they were in love. They had three children and Isak loved being a grandfather. The children filled the house with children’s` laughter once again and Isak loved watching Even with them. Having children and grandchildren made Isak even softer than before and he loved the feeling of having a family. He had missed it when he was a child and with Even he got to have a proper family. Got to come home to someone, got to love someone just the way he had always wanted to be loved when he was young. His heart soared while watching the pictures.

He was so blessed he thought while caressing the knitted blanket he had wrapped around him. Even had knitted him that blanket. They were supposed to do it together. They made a deal one of the first times they had a big fight about secrets. The deal was that every time they kept secrets they had to knit a small square, and eventually they would make it into a large blanket. It kind of worked. As they got older, they got better at talking and sharing, but Even still knitted a square after they fought. He also knitted one when it was Isak who started a fight. Just because Isak gave him that look, the look Even never could say no to. Isak knew he was spoiled and eventually they had a big blanket. The blanket had been wrapped around Isak for 3 days. Mostly because he was cold but also because he felt like it was Even who were wrapped around him. He was sappy as fuck but he was old and missed Even so terribly that the blanket was better that nothing. It was warm and hugged him right just like Even always had done. Even with his big arms who gave the best hugs in the world. He wrapped the blanket tighter around him and cried his heart out inside it.

He wiped his tears when he heard the phone and saw that it was Ronja in the picture. She wanted to ask him over for dinner the next day and Isak said that he was tired and would see tomorrow. She accepted that, she knew that her papa was heartbroken and needed to be alone. So she told him that she loved him and that they would talk tomorrow. Isak had a strange feeling that he would not talk to Ronja tomorrow, he felt that he would be seeing Even again very soon. That is why he really did not feel alone even though he was alone in the house. Ever since meeting Even he had never felt alone a day in his life. He felt Even`s presence all around him and he was not scared.

  
The last pages of the album were full of family, celebration and laughter. Isak looked carefully at each of them, drinking in all the faces. One of the last picture was from Even`s 80th birthday party and showed their whole family, their friends and their families. There were many people in the picture but all Isak could see was Even. His beloved Even full of wrinkles and grey hair. Still the most beautiful man Isak had ever seen.

There had never been any one else for Isak. He had never needed anyone else. Even had always been his everything, all that he needed and wanted. There is not a thing he would not have done for that man. He had loved him with his whole heart every day and night since he was 17 years old and he knew how rare that was. To find his soul mate at 17 and being with him his whole life. He did not believe in God but the thanked the stars and fate that gave him Even. Loving him had been a privilege and Isak had cherished every day of it. Even the bad days. The days full of depression and crying. In a strange way, it had made them stronger. Everyday life of paying bills, making dinner, fighting over the newspaper and washing clothes. The sad days. Incredible days.

Graduation, marriage, parties, the day they brought Mio and Ronja home and their last day on earth together. Life like it should be. Mostly everyday life and some fantastic super days. Isak was incredible happy for their life and caressed Even`s face while softly sighing before closing the album. He was finished now and tired. His heart and soul ached with a mixture of emotions. Most of all it ached for Even. Wanted Even. Like always.

So he brushed his teeth, drank a glass of water and washed his face. Even was still everywhere in the bathroom, Isak had not managed to tidy yet. And he could not bear to do it. He slipped under his duvet still wrapped in the blanket.

The pillow still smelled of Even and Isak `s mind went back to the morning 3 days ago when he woke up without Even`s arms around him. He turned around and looked at his man and there was something strange about his face. Isak caressed his face softly and it was cold. Isak`s heart had stopped for a minute before he started sobbing. He did not have to check Even`s pulse or anything, he knew that he was dead. That he had died in his sleep there in their bed and Isak could not bear the thought of Even being in pain. However, his face did look peaceful so Isak hoped that his heart just had stopped without pain. He had laid there for hours looking at his beloved. The only man he had ever loved. He smiled through tears thinking about their wonderful life. He had kissed Even`s check and whispered, “I`ll see you soon my love”.

Isak was lying in bed thinking about this and the feeling of Even being wrapped around him comforted him. He was tired now. Tired of a long life. A wonderful life filled with love and friendship. However, it was enough now. He was ready and not scared. Even was waiting for him and he longed for his smile and touch. He closed his eyes and thought of Even. He whispered softly into the night: “I am coming for you now my love. We will be together again. You will send shivers down my spine and we will be together in all the universes. For all infinites. Jeg elsker deg” The last thing he remembered was someone whispering, “Jeg elsker deg” back to him.

  
It is true that a picture can say more than 1000 words. The only exception being I love you.


End file.
